yourvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
YourVision Song Contest Wiki
The YourVision Song Contest '''is one of the many online song contests hosted on YouTube and it has been held ever since its inception in the August of 2017. The competition is based upon the real Eurovision Song Contest that has been going on since 1956. Participants from every corner around the world have gotten a taste of the YourVision experience, as they get to select any country they wish for from around the world. There is a '''country rule in place, stating that "no participating country can select a singer and a song that does not have any ties to their respective country" in order to keep the credibility of the show. The real showcase of the entire YourVision competition is the scoreboard and the''' spokespeople''' that deliver their points via video '''or '''audio (including a photo of themselves), thus creating a vivid and immersive experience just like the Eurovision. So far there have been 2 winners of the YourVision Song Contest Apart from Romania which is the debutee of the contest , all the following winner won the rights to host the competition. The biggest winner in the history of the YourVision is Cuba with 363 points, with just 2 points ahead of Azerbaijan , the Runner-up of the 2nd Edition. History The YourVision Song Contest is a project made by Adrian Diaconescu that grew to immense proportions from the day of its inception. He decided to create a competition that does not restrain the participant in any way, while also keeping some guiding notes in mind such as the aforementioned country rule or the nature of the song '''(meaning no joke acts or songs that could lower the quality of the competition can be used). The First Edition kicked off on the 7th of August 2017 when the creator organized a sign-up for the Eurovision Romania group (and moved to the Eurovision Romania Community thereafter). A total of 46 countries were debuting, however 5 were disqualified so the number dropped to 41. The first host city was the city of Reșița in the Western part of Romania , now regarded as the place where it all began. Romania was also the first Automatic Qualifier, as in the YourVision only the hosting country directly qualifies for the final. The YourVision Commitee The body council is composed of the: * Creator, Adrian Diaconescu, * The Executive Supervisor , Reza Mafi * Accountant, Reza Mafi and Sabina Tanasă * Graphic designers Octavian Paraschiv and Sebastian Stamate , both of which are replaced by Adrian Diaconescu due to lack of time. Logo and Theme The official Logo is a simple YourVision font, with the simbolic Eurovision heart in the middle. The design was done by Adrian Diaconescu himself in the first edition and has suffered minor revamps for each edition (like adding a color shade that matches the color of the respective edition, or the number of the edition and host city). Editions There have been a total of 3 editions so far: YourVision Betting Odds Each Edition, the YourVision Committee gives their opinion on how will the qualifiers,and eventually the winner of the contest will stand. This is decided upon the following factors : * the standing in the semi-final; * the running order; * personal preference (not enormously influencial). The betting has been used since the #2 Edition and has predicted the winner of the 2nd Edition : Cuba. Participation Any given country of the world can participate in the YourVision Song Contest. The rules are permitting an application of participation if they can provide a singer native to the respective country. That makes it harder for small nations like Nauru or Tuvalu, but easier for Monaco or Vatican City, which are allowed to send an artist that is born in a neighbouring country ( France, respectively Italy). So far , up to 53 countries (#2 Edition) have taken part in the contest. The lowest figures were in the 1st Edition with 41 participants, while the 3rd amassed a total of 46 participants. Format The YourVision format differs from the Eurovision with 2 main things : * The absence of the Big 6 , which is replaced by the Automatic Qualifier, which is the '''host country; * The flexibility of the Grand Final , which had 31 finalists in the 1st Edition , as well as for the number of semi-finals which fluctuates depending on the # of participants. Rules 1. Each participant can select a country and an artist to represent it. (yes, even North Korea). With each edition, after expressing the interest to participate, a contestant has 2 days to select an artist and a country, in the way they want. 2. The contest's structure is based on the number of participants in it. It could have from 1 to a maximum of 4 semi-finals. Only the hosting country has the priviledge of qualifying automatically. 3. After you select a country , you become the jury of that particular country. A country can have only ONE jury. The ones that want to vote from that country represent the Televote of that particular country. 4. There are 3 types of voters: Juries, Televote and Rest of the World which will all vote separately. 5. The song and artist must be from the country they were born in, for everyone to have a fair chance of winning. 6. The voting process is the same as the Eurovision one. the scores from 1 to 10 points are revealed automatically, and the spokesperson gives out the 12 points for the audience. 7. It is mandatory that each jury has a minimum '''of 1 televoter. You can have as many televoters as you like , but if you have more than 5, your votes will be announced as a whole, without calculating the average score. 8. We wish for as many people as possible to '''film themselves so that the voting result be as organic and "real" as possible. If not, you must record your voice and the image of you and the country you are representing will appear on the screen. You can send the video/audio on the official YourVision Page, on Google Drive, WeTransfer, or to send it to these e-mail addresses : yourvision26@gmail.com adidiaconescu98@gmail.com 9. The votes will be sent via private message on the YourVision Page. Please, do not send them to our private accounts. 10. If you don't find a televoter untill the deadline, you can ask one of the juries to be your televote. In this case, the jury from that country is not allowed to vote for his country. Voting The voting of the YourVision Song Contest mimics that of the Eurovision Song Contest. Each country delivers 2 sets of points : 1 from the juries, one from the televote. The juries are represented by all the participants, while the televoters are composed of people chosen by the juries to vote independently but cannot vote for the country they are in. There is also the online voting that is still under testing as not many people wanted to cast their votes into our contest and needs improvements to attract as many people as possible. Since the contest has begun, there were only 2 excecutive supervisors : * Adrian Diaconescu - since Edition 1 * Reza Mafi - since Edition 2 Presentation of Votes The voting procedure at the YourVision Song Contest works in a similar fashion like the Eurovision counterpart. All the countries deliver their points from 1-12 points. Both finalists and non-qualifiers vote on the scoreboard. After all the countries have delivered their jury points, the combined televote of each and every country is presented , then concluding the winner. The contest's graphics have evolved edition after edition, with more work put into the detail and the design of each element. Adrian Diaconescu sees the graphical part as "the most important component of a contest" , without neglecting the excitement part that is brought by any given online Eurovision-esque contest. Winners These are the winners of the YourVision Song Contest : Category:Browse